Question: Express your answer as a mixed number simplified to lowest terms. $4\dfrac{2}{3}-2\dfrac{3}{5} = {?}$
Separate the whole numbers from the fractional parts: $= {4} + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {2} - {\dfrac{3}{5}}$ Bring the whole numbers together and the fractions together: $= {4} - {2} + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {\dfrac{3}{5}}$ Subtract the whole numbers: $=2 + {\dfrac{2}{3}} - {\dfrac{3}{5}}$ Find a common denominator for the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{10}{15}-\dfrac{9}{15}$ Subtract the fractions: $= 2+\dfrac{1}{15}$ Combine the whole and fractional parts into a mixed number: $= 2\dfrac{1}{15}$